


see you again

by nyalex



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Not Beta Read, kind of, there might be some mistakes sowwy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/nyalex
Summary: "Well, y'know, I managed to contact Mari again and we talked for a while yesterday. I asked her if she had time to visit us.", she paused her sentence for a few moments to drink some water and then continued, "She answered that she might be able to visit us in about 2-3 weeks when she won't be extremely busy."





	see you again

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh so!!!! yeah,,, i asked my friend for a ship + a prompt and uhhh this is what we got here its kanadiamari reuniting/meeting for the first time in forever after theyve graduated!!! i kinda liked how this turned out even tho i had to re-write abt 2 times bc im a dumbass and i forgot to save!! anyways i hope yall enjoy this!! owo

It's been a few years since they've talked to eachother. No calling, no texting, no nothing. The three of them already graduated from college and now also had jobs: Dia worked as a secretary, Kanan became a zoologist and Mari took over her father's business. 

While Kanan and Dia were both still in Japan, Mari had to go back to America after high school. The two in Japan managed to keep contact, sometimes calling eachother and talking, and sometimes even meeting at a cafe nearby when they had free time.

One weekend was different though, instead of meeting at the cafe like they usually would, Kanan asked Dia if she could meet the other at her apartament to tell her something important. She came quickly, eager to find out what the other wanted to talk about.

"Kanan-san? What is it that you wanted to talk about?", Dia questioned while taking her shoes off and walking in. The apartment was pretty sizable, 3-4 people could all live in here no problem. It was also clean and nicely decorated, something Dia could appreciate.

Kanan welcomed the other in and asked her to follow in kitchen where they could also have breakfast and maybe a drink while discussing. Kanan didn't mention what she wanted to talk about on phone and just told Dia to come over at her place and so Dia did.

The two talked about some other stuff while eating and only after they finished eating Kanan answered Dia's question from earlier about what they were going to discuss.

"Well, y'know, I managed to contact Mari again and we talked for a while yesterday. I asked her if she had time to visit us.", she paused her sentence for a few moments to drink some water and then continued, "She answered that she might be able to visit us in about 2-3 weeks when she won't be extremely busy."

"Hm?", Dia went froze for a second, it was shocking, not in a good or bad way, more in a neutral way she could say. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Mari again,of course she wanted to, why wouldn't she want to see her friend, who, after years of not keeping contact because she had to go back to America, said that she might be able to visit them in a few weeks? She was excited and happy even, but thought keeping quiet would be a better idea for now.

Even though the other wasn't showing it, Kanan could tell that she was glad their friend would visit them.She smiled at her and the other smiled back, a bit hesitant at first but she did and blushed.Kanan just giggled at that.

\--

The next 3 weeks passed quickly, Mari didn't forget that she said she will visit them.A week before though she called Kanan to tell her she's gonna be there in Japan.The call was short and pleasant, and made the both of them smile.

Kanan made sure that their schedules won't be busy when Mari visits them and decideds to plan what they would be doing the week she's staying. Kanan tried including activities that all three of them would enjoy.

\--

And so the next week, Mari arrives back in Japan, excited to reunite with her two childhood best friends. At the airport, she called her friends, who, at the moment were at Kanan's place, waiting for their friend to call them.When the phone ringed Kanan immediately picked up and knew it was Mari. 

\--

Both of them were smiling when they saw Mari running towards them for a hug, the other two returned the hug and for a moment, it felt like it was just the three of them there and no one else.They giggled as they talked and shared memories and talking about what's been happening in their lives.

"I've missed you both so much!!", Mari cries while wrapping her arms around the two again. "M-mari(-san)!", the two were surprised by the blonde's sudden sad outburst."W-we're glad to see you again", Dia managed to mumble that shyly. "Y-yeah, we really are!", Kanan attempted to continue the conversation.Mari smiled at the two not knowing what to say anymore.She left out a few sniffles, "I'm glad I could see you both again."

**Author's Note:**

> i made a list of prompts i might write this summer and im prolly gonna start a series thingy on here with all the ships + prompts ive got now and maybe take requests later??? probably after i've finished all of the ships + prompts n-nyah


End file.
